Can't be helped
by teddynojutsu
Summary: I couldn't help it, no matter what I did but i tried it was just imposible kagome/? My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Can't help it

Can't help it

(Daisuke pov)

I always thought the feelings I had for her were wrong, as hard as I tried I couldn't help it. It was like I was drawn to her I always thought it was because she was an important person in my life, but I realized my feelings were wrong.

There was no one I could talk to about it for I'm afraid they will call me a freak, the devils child. I felt like I was a flaw in god's god perfect plans. I know theirs people out there that people consider a flaw in gods plan but what my flaw is makes them seem insignificant.

Because of this flaw I haven't been able to be close to anyone really close, sure I have friends but most people think I'm a recluse they think I'm distance and cold. I don't know why they see me like this; I've always been kind to them polite. She always hates it when I'm rude to people.

Even though she's always been there been there for me I can't tell her this. The look of discussed will be enough to kill me, I could not stand if that look was directed at me. I've never even seen her with a look a disgusted at anything except maybe when she tastes something sour or that really doesn't taste all right.

Besides me being a coward there is also HIM stopping me. He is who I hate most. I can't help but hate him even though she said that it is wrong to hate I can't help it. He is overbearing, possessive and cold, he sees her as an object a possession, His most prized possession. He doesn't see her for the pure being she is. He hides from the world literally in this giant house, with no one to keep her company. I can't really blame him for keeping her locked up though she's to trusting to go around by herself and she's just so small she only comes up to the middle of my chest. She makes you feel the need to protect her she just seems so innocent despite her age.

Even though I understand why he would lock her away I still can't forgive him, but he doesn't care he doesn't have to see how lonely she gets, how much she cry's when the loneliness gets to much for her and she thinks no ones watching her, but I see it. The only people aloud to see her are him and me. The only time she's aloud to go out is with HIM and that is really only around the estate, making sure no one is out to see his prized possession, because he knew if they saw her they would want to take her for there own and use her for her power, even I want to steal her for my own but I know if I did god would surly punish me. Oh why gods why you do this to me make the one I want be so close yet so far at the same time god you are oh so cruel.

Did I mention he's filthy rich so he can get away with anything, he even made it so to the government and anyone else who should know her seems as if she died with her parents? Yes, her parents are dead they died before I was even born. They died in a fire when she was around 17. Everyone thought she was in the house when it happened but she wasn't she was with him. Sometimes I think it was kind of convenient the day she was out with no one but HIM knowing that there was a fire that day. It would make it all the more easily to get his hands on his prize. I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that. He is heartless ruthless bastard that would do anything to get what he wants' everyone can see it but her. Others think it is because she was killed in the fire, and don't judge him because of that.

It seems that I am the only one who sees him for what he really is.

Now some of you might be thinking how could you love some one so old, because she is over 17 years older than me. But there is another thing about her that nobody knows about her other than us, is that she is immortal and is one of the most powerful mikos that ever lived, but she has no idea how to control them. It makes HIM happy she can't control them or he would not be in charge.

She is so beautiful though you would not blame me for falling in love with her, she looks no older than 16 which is younger than me at a good age of 17. She has a heart of gold. She's the only person that doesn't ridicule me for what I am. I'm a demon, half dog, half fox. HE is also a demon, a full dog demon. But I'm ok with what I am if I wasn't I wouldn't have my fox ears or tail that she loves so much. She would look perfect walking next to me as if were on a date just the thought of it makes me want to smile like their was not a problem in the world. But she would never think like that I bet that, that thought never even crossed her mind, I'm the only one sick enough to think like that.

You might think how I can know all this if he's the only one that knew that she didn't die in the fire, I'm but an outsider to them, why do I know all this.

I know all this because HE is my father my cold emotionless bastard of a father Sesshomaru. Most of you are thinking if my fathers the man that keeps her all to himself, then who is she.

She is kagome the one I've wanted ever since I was a young boy, the women who has been through everything with me, a real tenshi from the above. Kagome is my mother. I know it's wrong to feel this way about your mother, but I can't help it, my demon blood calls for her, as if she's my soul mate. I used to curse god in every way possible for making my mother my soul mate. I used to wish that I was somebody else's child. But want to know the funny part she's not my mother, I just found out she's not my real mother. After all my years of hating my self for loving her, worrying over it so much that I couldn't sleep at night for the past 17 years, I find out she's not my real mother.

You might think I'm bitter about it, for her not telling me. But I'm not I'm thanking god for granting my wish for now I can have her for my own. The only thing i'm worried about is that she won't be able to see me but anything but a sun but like father ill do anything to get what I want.

Thank you god.

(kkm:In this once a demon finds a soul mate he can't do anything about it and being away from there soul mates after they find them is like suicide. Some demons don't have soul mates because they died straight before they were born or were not reincarnated as of yet)


	2. Chapter 2

HOW I FOUND OUT

**HOW I FOUND OUT PART I **

(Daisuke pov)

I woke up today like any other day. I learnt from a young age to not freak out at my nightly dreams.(wink. wink)

I quickly had a shower and chucked on some clothes that were in my closet, I have no idear what I put on but I knew I would look great.

Yes I am full of myself.

I slowly strolled down the stairs, making sure that I look like I'm in no rush if any one walked past me or sensed me coming. This is the problem living with 2 people that can sense you, no privacy. Sigh.

As I rounded the corner to the kitchen there I see the tenshi that was in my dream. In nothing but a red silk dressing gown, her hair wet from her morning shower making the gown stick to her back. She was cooking breakfast, pancakes.

I would sometimes fantasize about this, in my fantasy's I would come up behind her and rap my arms around tiny her waist, then quickly spin her around and kiss her forehead, then move my head back and look at her blushing face and kiss her full on the lips.

But that all it is, a fantasy.

While I'm sitting in my chair at the dinning table waiting for her to notice me. HE comes in without giving me any notice at all, even though he knows I'm there, walks strait up to the tenshi and did what I can only do in fantasy's, but instead of kissing her head he moves the hair, leans down and kisses the junction were the neck meets the shoulder.

"eeck!! Sesshomaru" she squealed

Oh and did I forget to mention the morning grope, I can feel a growl in my throat threatening to come out.

This happens every morning he's there I still feel the need to growl even though this has happened for years. I am lucky that he doesn't sleep in very often or I would see this every morning.

Most of the time he doesn't even come home at night. But nooooooo! He had to come home last night and make sure to keep me up at night with the things he does with my tenshi, he could but up a sound barrier, but does he noooo!. It's like he wants me to listen. Like he knows how much it makes me want to kill him.

Bastard of a father, yes that's right he's my father.

But lucky for me he leaves straight after that, without even acknowledging me. Again bastard.

"oh Daisuke dear good morning" she exclaimed distracting me from my thoughts.

"Good morning mother" I said softly looking at her blushing face, hehe she knows I saw. She's so cute.

Yes I have been thinking about my mother this whole time. I know its wrong thinking her about her that way. But it can't be helped she's my soul mate. There's no denying it, my soul calls out to hers. But I would never act on these fantasies besides what's wrong with fantasizing ne.

Again I was taken out of my thoughts when she sat down serving me and herself a large helping of pancakes.

"sooo who is she" she said with a misgevious look on her face.

"who's who" I said in a confused voice, I really have no idea what she's talking about.

"the girl whose name you were calling out last night" she said in an innocent voice.

"huh" came my smart reply, I really have no idea what she's going on about, maybe all that time alone did something to her brain.

"maybe this will help you remember 'ka..ka.. yes don't sto…" she couldn't finish as I jumped across the table and but my hand over her mouth.

Was I really that loud last night?

"shut up" I exclaimed with a blush staining my cheeks.

"so do you know what I'm talking about now, who is she" she said in an innocent voice after she moved my hand from her mouth, how can she sound so innocent after saying something like that.

"no one" I shouted.

"if it was no one why would you react like that for" she said with a smirk.

I couldn't tell her that it was her. Really do you think that I would call her mother in a fantasy. No, in them I call her Kagome, I would love to call her that outside my fantasy's, I love the way it roles of my tongue and out my lips.

Oh no, she's looking at me expecting I tell her who it is. Think, think what am I going to say.

I blerted out the first thing I could think of "a porn star".

After that I ran out the house leaving my tenshi with a shocked look on her face as I made my way to school.

--school--

I made it to school earlier than usual, I was still blushing. God! How stupid can I be I stated that I had an intimate dream about my soul mate and said it was a porn star, I now it will hurt her even though she wouldn't know why, but her soul knows her soul mate and I just hurt her. God I feel like shit.

I'm an idiot. I slam my head on my desk. Seriously who even would tell their parents that they watch porn. I'm in shit.

"yo Daisuke what up man" stated Gen Tori my best friend and number one pervert. I'm the only one that knows he's a pervert, to every one else he is a cool, smart, friendly all around nice guy. Second in the looks department, I'm first of course.

It's hard to tell he's a pervert, the only reason I no is because he decided to confide in me and let me watch his collection with him. It added a lot of new ideas to my fantasy's.

I call him the undercover p.e.r. when people ask why I call him it, we just say it's an inside joke. He hates it when I call him that.

"hey Gin what ya been up ta" I said in a bored voice sometimes I wonder if I can tell him about my feelings for my mother.

He was a bird demon, but a demon still he knows how big a deal a soul mate is espesilly for a fox demon even if I'm only half. But I can't bring myself to tell him.

"yep I got a new movie can I come over and watch it at your house" he said in a voice trying to sound like it was a normal thing to say.

In all the years we have known each other he has never been over my house. I haven't let him or he would see kagome and in fathers book that's no, no. Of course, no ones aloud to see his prized possession.

Bastard.

"you know I can't do that" I said looking him directly in the eye.

"dai how come, you always come over my house yet I can't come over yours, what do I smell or am I not good enough to go to your house, seriously what's up your butt." He all but yelled. I'm so lucky no one but us hang out in the class room before class or there might have been a seen.

" I told you how my dad is no ones aloud to my house it's a big no, no" I said ready to blow my stack.

"god dai your 17 years old, you should be aloud to bring a friend over, it's not like I'm a girl or anything so he doesn't have to worry about anything. Besides you said he was going on a business trip in America for the week he won't know, dai you're my best friend you have to tell me why nobody can come over. Your family's rich it can't be that your embarrassed about your house so what is it" he was screaming now, it hurt my ears so much that they were pressed down on my head.

"fine I'll see if you can come over and I'll tell you why tomorrow at my house" I said in a whisper.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"can I also find out why you go to far off area to take photographs" gin said breaking the silence and lightening up the mood. He then gave me a smile that said he was sorry for going off at me.

"Sure" I replied with I smile that said all was forgiven.

Oh I didn't mention I was a photographer. I have taken pictures since I was old enough to go out side by myself.

The reason I started taking pictures was because one day when I was younger I walked in on her crying.

--flash back--

(Daisuke 5yr pov)

I heard crying from mommy's room.

I went in and found mommy crying, this was the first time I have seen mommy cry. I never want to see it again.

"mommy why are you crying" I asked in a confused voice.

"Daisuke" mother said in a surprised voice and looked up at me.

"why mommy crying" I asked again

"nothing dear mommy just upset that daddy doesn't like mommy going out of the house, he is scary when he's mad" mommy said with a laugh, I like it when mommy laughs it sounds so pretty. "I used to love to go out side and just take pictures of the sceanary, it's just so beautiful I used to have pictures all over my room every where and I could just stare at the beautiful pictures all day. I'm also a miko and we have strong connections to nature" she continued.

Then I got an idea.

"would mommy be happy if I took pictures for mommy" I said in a cute voice.

"Mommy would love that" she said with a huge smile.

--end flash back-- --

After that I took as many pictures as I could. The first one I gave to her, she smiled magnificently at. I loved that smile and always want to see it, so I kept on taking pictures now my pictures look as good as any professional.

I was cut off from my thought as the bell rung. Oh well another day of school.

(bel: I would love some suggestions or info on how your liking it so far. Review.)

Tenshi: angel

Miko: priestess


	3. Chapter 3

\OW I FOUND OUT PART II

**HOW I FOUND OUT PART II**

AFTER SCHOOL

(daisukes pov)

I was waiting by the gate for Gin at the front gate of the school. He walks the same way I do but his house is much closer then mine.

I was currently thinking about how I could ask about Gin coming over, I know kagome(bel: doesn't call her mum in his thoughts) would let him come over but what will happen if father finds out. I shudder at the thought.

"hey dai thanks for waiting" exclaimed gin with a huge smile. Really what's he so happy about.

"hey" I replied casually, I was a bit nervous, really what is he so happy, the smiling freaking me out, I was about to ask.

"soooooooo when will I be aloud to go over your house" he said in an excited voice, ahhhhhh, so that was what he's smiling about, really what's so good about going to my house.

"I don't know if you would even be aloud, but probably tomorrow if you are aloud, but don't get your hopes up" I said seriously, I really didn't know if he was aloud to come or not.

"ok, I'll tell me mum that I'll be staying over your house, I'll bring the video, we'll have popcorn and everything. Is your house as big as they say people say that it's like a mansion its so…." I ignored him, really I tell him not to get his hopes up and what does he do, gets his hopes up, what an idiot, sometimes I wonder how could we be friends but oh well.

"hey you foxy" yelled a voice from gins house a voice from Gins house, I groaned I hated that voice, Gin on the other hand looked like he was going to laugh his guts out.

That voice is the voice of Gins older cousin Beniko, who has been living with his family since she was 16, because her mother couldn't handle her anymore. me and Gin was only 14 years when she first came to stay. Even then she was trying to get into my pants really I was 14 who tries to sleep with a 14 year old. I can't really say I would blame her I am gorgeous even when I was 14.

It's not like there's anything wrong with her, lets just say that there are many different people that she likes to spend her nights with.

I was one of them, its not like it meant anything but she has been more persistent then ever since then.

When we did it I wasn't in my right mind I was angry.

I was 15 years old and came home from a shitty day at school, expecting to be greeted by the sight of my tenshi watching 'Naruto' a new program that just came out at that time, on the couch.

But instead of that I find my father on the couch making out with my tenshi and he was going further too, I am not dumb enough to think he didn't know I was there he was a dog demon for crying out loud. For Christ sake he blocked her view me so she didn't know I was there and she was to preoccupied to sense me.

But no he continued knowing I was there. I stood there shocked for a little while, before I snapped. I don't know why I snapped he's done it before and I usually just lock my self in my room with the music on loud.

But I snapped and ran to Gins house to see if I could spend the night, but she got to me before I got there. She said something and then led me away. Well one thing led to another and well yea.

Now she won't leave me alone, I told Gin about it, he didn't care he said it was like all the others and if I did it with her that I was in my right state of mind and laughed it off. Know I'm regretting telling him.

"bye Gin" I cried out walking away slightly faster pretending I didn't hear her they knew I did, these ears aren't just for looks. I heard Gin laughing after I leave.

She was my first, but not my only, I'm a fox after all we thrive off of sex, it's one of the things every fox needs. Until they find mate. A fox can only mate with there soul mate, there other half.

I walked through the door of the house and heard that she wasn't in the lounge room watching Naruto like usual. I listened closely for her and found that she was in the kitchen, but that's not what got me interested it was the call she was making. The only person that she knew was father so she must be talking about me.

"We have to tell him Sesshomaru, he needs to know" kagome said, she sounded mad but what do I need to know. I know there talking about me who else does she know. I wish I could hear the other side of the call.

"Sesshomaru he's 17 he has the right to know that I'm not his real mother, I don't want him to hate me for not telling him sooner" what I'm not her son is she joking, lying. I sniffed the air nope it's completely true. My heart swelled at the thought I was on cloud nine.

God I love you.

Maybe I'm not that bastards so..

"I know he's your son but we need to tell him, he's a smart boy he wouldn't do anything stupid" maybe not, dam oh well can't have everything.

"ok but we will talk about this when you get back, and don't you dare make the meeting go longer because you don't want to be home sooner" god I hope the meeting takes longer, can a meeting go forever.

"ok bye, bye love you too" kagome said then hung up the phone. I stood in the lounge room thinking over what I just heard.

"yay Naruto time believe it" she interrupted my thought, she is so childish 'believe it' I chuckled. 'She's so cute' I thought with a smile.

I then turned around and caught her before she jumped on the lounge.

"What no 'hello how is your day' is Naruto your new favorite fox I'm hurt" I said sarcastically smirking at kagome like I heard nothing she said beforef.

"hi daisuke, how could you even ask who my favorite fox is you'll always be my favorite fox" I smiled at the statement "cause you have ears and a tail that beats Naruto whisker marks" I sweat dropped what a nice reason to be some ones favorite.

"thanks" I said sarcastically while then I noticed her hair was blond and spiky and she was wearing bright orange, how did I miss that.

"what are you wearing" I asked looking down at her, liking how she was in my arms.

"The Naruto costume, your father got it for me as a birthday gift, he gave it to me earlier because he won't be there for it" she exclaimed happily, I smiled at her expression.

I then leaned my head on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver and me to smirk.

"your missing Naruto" at that she jumped and ran to the TV to watch her precious Naruto.

She really is to cute.

(bel: yay my 3rd chapter. Please review, I need some help on how he is going to win kagome over.)


	4. Chapter 4

(BEL: To Aiden kagome is turning 36 years old

(BEL: To Aiden kagome is turning 36 years old.)

**STARTING NEW**

(Daisuke pov)

It was currently 8:45 pm and I was typing away at my English assignment which I just started, it wasn't anything hard for me. I find English very enjoyable. My best subject some would say.

Right now all I was doing was writing a poem, I liked writing my feelings down on paper and no body will say anything, just think I'm trying to get a good grade.

But on the down side it added fans to my all ready full fan club, really a fan club doesn't help my all ready inflated ego.

As I was on to my 5th poem it started to rain, a storm was coming to night. I love storms and hate them at the same time. It wasn't that I was afraid of thunder or lightning it was what it brang with it and no I am not like a cat and hate the rain.

"Daisuke" and there was the reason why, I hate and love storms.

"Daisuke can I sleep with you tonight" kagome said poking her head around the corner of the door looking at me with puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to.

Not even the bastard.

"Fine" I said calmly while I saved my work and turned off the computer, as she crawled under the covers of my king sized bed.

As I made my way over to my bed I was thinking how cruel it was to have the one you want so close and yet so far. She'll be sleeping in my arms tonight and I won't be able to do a single thing I want about it.

It's going to be a sleepless night for me.

"thanks for letting me sleep with you tonight Daisuke" kagome said as I got into bed and cuddled her up to my chest, ok so I love storms more then I hate them.

"Don't I always, but really why you are so afraid of storms for" I said very curious, you might be thinking why haven't I asked this before well, I just never thought to worry about it before.

"Figure it out your self" kagome said groggily just about asleep. I should of known better then to ask her something before she goes to sleep you never get a straight answer.

Oh well. I'll ask in the morning, I thought as I watched my tenshi fall into a peace full sleep. I realized i wouldn't be able to stay awake with her lovely soothing sent around me like when I was young it but me to sleep. Night Kagome was my last thought before I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

-Next day-

I awoke early in the morning and saw my little tenshi in my arms thinking my dream came true, I look down and……….

Find us fully clothed.

Thinking back to the night before I remembered that there was a thunder storm. Really is it normal to be this dumb in the morning or am I just special.

I really didn't want to get up for school today, I just wanted to stay in bed with kagome and sleep all day.

Slap, some one just slapped me.

"Die Itachi" said a groggy eyed kagome. I think I should maybe stop letting her watch Naruto, it's destroying her brain.

"Mother I'm not Itachi" I laughed at my now awake and blushing tenshi.

As I got out of bed, I remembered that I had to ask about gin staying over. Sucking in a breath I turned ready to ask.

But I wasn't ready to see this.

There she was covers off on her back, hands above her stretching her back out and did I mention that she was wearing a mid-thigh silk night dress with red rose design on the side and it was now very close to showing her privates.

It is a beautiful site. It made my demon scream for something it wouldn't get.

Well not yet.

Using my demon speed I quickly took my digital camera off my night stand and shot a couple off pictures without her knowing.

Finally after stretching she looked at me, her hair was tousled her lips dry and her eyes groggy. There was even a misgevious smile on her lips. Maybe she's thinking what I'm thinking. Just before I was going to jump her bones.

"It seemed you had a nice dream, was it the porn star" she said while looking down. I followed her gaze down wards.

When I saw what she was looking at, I decided to not blush, stammer and make up an excuse like I usually do, this is the start of a new relationship for us. Even if she doesn't know it. My soon to be mate will know how I feel about her.

"No it was the morning view" I said in a deep husky voice and smirked when I saw a shiver run down her spine and a shock look on her face.

Before she could say anything I grabbed my clothes from my wardrobe and slowly walked into the bath room to take care of my little or should I say big problem. If I stayed one more minute I would have pounced on her, the smell of her arousal is absolutely delicious.

Turning on the cold water I jumped into the water and started taking care of my problem.

Once I got out and dressed I headed back in my room and looked at my neatly made bed. Listening for sound I find that kagome is in her bathroom getting ready for the day.

I sat on my bed inhaling the sent of arousal on it that came from kagome. I am never washing these sheets again.

After a while I headed down stairs for breakfast, with a smile on my face since I found out the news, I can't seem to frown at anything.

"Bye Sesshomaru I miss you too, love you" ok maybe there is things that I can frown at.

As I walked into the kitchen I see kagome putting the phone next to her and continuing making breakfast, which if my sense of smell is correct scrambled eggs.

Instead of sitting in my seat and watching her like I usually do I decided to make one of my fantasies come true.

Walking up to her and wrapped my arms around her slender waist.

"Good morning mother" I said, while turning her around and kissing her on the forehead, looking down at her as she blushed. I smiled again, soon she will be mine.

"Your awfully affectionate this morning Daisuke" she said in a calm voice, but I new she was anything but calm I can hear her heart hammering in her chest.

I can also smell that delicious sent of arousal that made me want to take her right then and their, but I'll wait I want my first time with my tenshi to be memorial, make her forget all about my bastard of a father.

"Why shouldn't I be you are my favorite person after all" I said as I looked into her eyes.

I saw confusion and love in her eyes. I new she loved me probably more than your supposed to love a son but she probably doesn't relies that, can't blame her she's only human and hasn't learnt about soul mates, to humans it's only happens in fairy tails.

Her confusion is probably because she doesn't know why her body is reacting to me so strongly, ones body and soul always act around their soul mates.

"No, really what do you want" she said while turning back to her cooking back against my chest, my arms still around her waist. Why would she think I want to ask her anything there is nothing to ask her…..oh yeah Gin, I nearly forgot all about him.

"Actually I do want to ask you about something" I said as she walked out of my arms and placed the food on plates, I had to stop my self from pulling her back into my arms.

"What is it" she asked, I could see the curiosity in her eyes. I haven't asked for anything since I was 7 years old.

"you know gin my best friend from school the one in the photo I showed you, the bird demon" I said and waited for her nod before continuing, " well he asked if he could come over since I am always over there and he has never came here before, he is very president when it comes to getting what he wants." I told her.

"Of course he can, I am surprised you asked that you never have people come over" she said. She doesn't know about fathers no people come to the house rule, I learnt that at a very young age. I stopped that thought there, I really didn't want to think about that. The thought of it makes me shiver with fear.

"I'll make lots of cookies, cakes, chocolate, do your want to sleep in the lounge room, I have to clean the house" she said in a rush before I stopped her.

"You don't have to do all that it's only Gin" I said while finishing my breakfast, smiling at her excitement. This will be the first time she saw someone other than me and the bastard in I don't know how long.

Looking at the clock on the wall I realized it was time for me to go to school. Standing up and placing my plate and placing it into the sink I go over to my little kagome who was sitting with her back to me probably waiting for her good bye kiss .

But unlike other mornings I didn't give her a kiss on the cheek instead I turned her chair around and gave her a chastise kiss on the lips.

"Good bye mother" I whispered, loving the shiver that made its way down her spine, heading to the front door picking up my bag and an umbrella since it was still raining.

And left for school.

Things are going to start changing.

Especially for father dearest.

(Bel: review please I'm not really sure about this chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

GIN'S EXCITEMENT

**GIN'S EXCITEMENT **

(Daisuke pov)

I was walking to school the day was awful, a dreadfully dreary day, clouds so grey that they look black, rain coming down in buckets. A day like this makes people hate there life.

But I felt like I was on top of the world, right now nothing could get me down I felt like I could put my head back and laugh out loud in front of everybody.

And I was thinking about one thing that would always bring me down and make me happy, Kagome. But I'm not feeling down now.

I could get run over right now and not have a problem with it. I might even say hello to the guy that hit me.

Life is good.

"What has you in such a good mood" Gin said, and I realized that I've made it to school and was even seated at my table. I really need to stop spacing out who knows where I'll end up next time.

"What, can't I be happy" I asked smiling, he looked kind of scared now.

" Well yes, but you keep smiling and it's creeping me out" he said leaning back in his seat. I looked around the class room and realized that he wasn't the only one leaning away from me.

"You can come over" I said changing the subject. Looking at him for his reaction.

And what a reaction.

"Yeeeeeeeees" he yelled jumping out of his seat with his hands in the air. The whole class looked at him. He then pulled out a giant bag from under his desk and put it on my desk.

"I have everything packed DVD's, clothes, since it's the weekend I don't think you would mind if I stay for the whole weekend, you never know you be lonely, in that big house all by yourself……." He went on, I'm regretting asking.

"Gin I hate to interrupt your lovely conversation, but class is starting" said the teacher, glairing down on us like we're the scum on the earth.

It's a well known fact that our teacher is one of those humans that hate demon kind, I know it sucks. We do everything that the humans in the class do, but we're the ones that get in shit for it. This teacher is one of the, teaches a demon has to avoid to get a passing grade.

"Yes sir" Gin said in a frustrated voice. I know he wanted nothing more then to hit him were it hurts this teacher especially has it in for Gin. I sometimes feel sorry for him.

Luckily we only have one class with him each week. Thank the lord.

--Next class--

This is one of my favorite class's' art. You might think that because this is my favorite class, that I'm the next donettelo (sp). I'd love for that to be true but alas, I can barely draw a stick figure.

"You really suck man" but alas Gin didn't have the same problem as me and won't stop reminding me or the whole class, with that fog horn of his. Surprisingly gin is the best artist in the school, when I found this out I was surprised he had the patience to sit down and paint.

"I know you don't have to keep telling me" I mumbled, looking at my painting. You now those paintings that preschool girls paint of there house that's what mine looked like.

But it's an improvement of my other so called masterpieces.

" yea I don't but wears the fun in that, oh and I forgot to tell you I called the school this morning saying that I was your grandmother, aunty or something and got you a half day meaning that we can leave after class, I know I'm great" he said grinning like the idiot he was.

"And why did you do that" I asked slowly like I was talking to an idiot.

"well I'm not going to lug this big bag around all day I'd look stupid" he said, sometimes I wonder if he got dropped on his head as a baby, It would explain a lot.

"You didn't have to bring that bag with you we go past your house on the way to mind" I said sounding like I'm going to blow, I am. If I go back early Kagomes going to flip out about me skipping school, I can see it now.

Her hands on her hip. Her cheeks stained red with anger. Breathing heavily from yelling causing her chest to heave up and down.

Actually it won't be that bad really.

"Daisuke, Daisuke wakey, wakey eggs and backey" I felt like killing Gin I was having the most wonderful day dream.

"What!" I said nearly shouting the word.

"ah ah ahhh, don't use that tone of voice with me mister and what have I told you about getting boners at school, god if one of your fan girls saw it they would have raped you" he said sounding like a mother hen.

But then I remembered what he said. Looking down I found myself in a rather embarrassing situation. Now the difficult part to get rid of it fast so none of my fan girls see it. I know father in a Speedo, and what do you know problem over.

But know I have that image stuck in my head. God I think I'd rather handle my fan girls.

"Ok now that you got your problem under control we can go to your house, I know your excited about the goodies but please save some excitement for latter" he said, he's never going to let me live this down .ever.

"Come on lets go home by the way what did you say that let me get out of school early" I said while getting up. Knowing him it's probably be something that I'll never live down.

"Oh I only said you have a rash down there going to get it checked out by a doctor" he said innocently, like he didn't say anything to embarrass me.

"Gin" I whispered venomously knowing he could hear me because of his demonic hearing.

"Oh don't worry that's what friends are for" he said with an idiotic grin and a chuckle, I grinned back, I could smell his fear. He had it coming.

"Run" I said in an almost animalistic voice, grinning like a mad man when he ran in the direction of my house like the devil was on his heel. Oh but I'm worse then a devil I'm a fox.

I ran after him keeping at an even pace just enough to be right behind him, his fear was increasing, but my anger has depleted, but he doesn't know that, I grin at my thoughts.

When we were near the front of my house I decide to end the game before we pass the house and pounced on him brining him to the ground.

"I'm sorry I'll never do it again, please don't eat me" he yelled, sounding like an idiot, to bad nobody's here to hear him, I thought sighing.

"Where here baka, I said sounding like I would burst out laughing any minute. I got off him and opened the gate to the house.

"Not cool man I thought you were going to eat me for sure then" he said pouting like a child, that didn't get his own way.

"Shut up and come in before I leave you out here, by the way you deserved it" I said boardly, walking through the gates, while he got up and followed me through.

"Wow man I thought you said I was coming over to your house not a mansion" he exclaimed looking at the house and the vast amount of wild life surrounding it. He was acting very much like a child in a candy shop. I can't blame him it is kinda impressive looking.

The bastard likes nothing less then perfect.

I just shrugged at gin and walked up and opened the door, a rush of sweet smells came to my senses, and I could hear Gin behind me inhaling the sent deeply.

"That smell soooooooo gooooood" he said running to the spot the smell was coming from. I chased after him yelling at him not to run in the house, I don't want this idiot scaring my little tenshi.

"Wahhh look at all the food" he exclaimed loudly, making our presents known to my tenshi that turned around with a scream.

She looked so cute with her little pink apron on and her hair up in pigtails.

"Daisuke what are you doing home so soon" she exclaimed shocked not expecting me home so soon, I'm so gonna get it. I don't know whether to be happy about it or cower in fear, she's scary when she's angry.

"Daisuke you never told me that you had a chef especially one as cute as this" he said putting on the charm, with a smile that could be considered handsome but I consider it perverted.

"I'm not the house chef" kagome exclaimed slightly embarrassed at being called cute. I wouldn't think a grown woman would like to be called cute.

"you aren't then why are you hear for" he said looking at her then looking at me then back at her and back at me " gin why didn't you tell me you had a mate-to-be" he exclaimed giving me a pat on the back, that nearly sent me to the ground.

"I'm not his mate I'm his mother" she exclaimed embarrassed at the thought, soon she wouldn't have to be embarrassed she would proudly say that she is my mate. I can't wait for that day.

"Mother yea right your no older then 16 like I would believe you" he said to my tenshi flicking her four head, smirking down at her. I felt a growl threaten to escape my throat. I hate it when people touch my tenshi.

"I am to, I'm actually 36 years old for your information' she exclaimed with her cheeks puffed out like an angry child not helping her case any.

"Sure like I'd believe that you're an old h--"I elbowed him in the face before he could continue, really what a good first impression.

"everything she said is true Gin she's my mother, mum don't mind Gin he's the school idiot don't listen to a word he says" I said with a foxy grin, making her anger deplete, I love the effect I have on her. It makes me feel special.

"Hey I resent that" said gin glaring at me then he looked at my tenshi

"So since you're his mother" he suspiciously "tells me all his most embarrassing moments" he exclaimed excitedly bounding over to my tenshi with an idiotic grin on his lips.

And there they went talking like good friends about my most embarrassing moments. I felt like I should just hide under a rock, but instead I opted to sit down and eat a cookie.

At least I didn't get in trouble for coming home ear--

"Don't think I've forgotten Daisuke" she said like she was reading my mind.

I'm so gonna get it

**BEL: hey sorry 4 not updating 4 so long had major writers block, hopefully it doesn't show in my work any way review I'd like to see how much people are liking it or hating it in that case I'm probably bringing sesshomaru in it in the next chapter or the one after that whatever. You know what sesshomaru makes the perfect bad guy in any situation, jut thought you'd like to know that ******

**Thanks 4 reading **

**Review**


End file.
